Rug Burn
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: This title means nothing. Nothiiiiiing. hehe. Luke and Lorelai, pre-RR. Rating M.


**Disclaiming since 2006**

Intrigued already, aren't you? This fic opens the door to the warm summer we have ahead of us. Luke and Lorelai welcome it. This takes place pre-relationship. The rating is M, which stands for MATURE. No kiddies whatsoever. Seriously, go read something educational, and feed your brain. If you are an adult, and your brain is already overflowing with knowledge-filled goodness, scroll along and give that powerful organ a break.

It is complete. Enj_oooo_y!!

**Rug Burn**

Lorelai entered _Luke's_.

The new summer day had her dressed in something short. Something short, ruffled, and tiered to be exact. Her top was orange and swanky. Caliente came to mind. It set off that short, ruffled, tiered skirt with perfection. One would never guess that she'd snatched two items from her closet without thought.

Eyes followed her from the door of the diner to the stool. There, she took a seat.

"Lookin' good, Doll!" came a shout from Babbette. She spoke up for all the men who could never utter such a thing in that small, respectful town.

Lorelai turned her head to her and smiled. "Thanks, Babbette. I'm just trying to keep up with what the weather's doing out there."

"Well, you're doing one hell of a job! That bod, whoa!"

Lorelai blushed. There were people everywhere. Sometimes she wished that Babbette would just pull her off to the side. "Thanks," she said again. She turned attention back to where Luke was. He was counting receipts, eyes never leaving his task. "This outfit isn't that bad, is it?" she asked him quietly.

"And you're asking me because...?" He licked his finger and kept moving through the slips.

"Because you're my only ally at the moment. Everyone else seems to be staring at me like they're starving and I'm a sizzling sirloin. And as appealing as that is, I'm not really _on the job _today, so I'd like to not get ogled."

He glanced at her before going back to his work. "Should have worn a turtleneck," he said flippantly. "Turtlenecks have never been ogle material."

"Have you been outside today?"

"Nope," he replied.

"It feels like Hell's Hell. The simple mention of a turtleneck makes me want to get my kidney stolen just so I could be submerged in ice."

"I have a butcher's knife in the back. Just give me the word."

Lorelai's eyes fell to her clothing. "These aren't bad. I really don't think it's that big a deal."

"Tell that to the man that's drooling into his coffee cup over there," he said dryly as he gestured with his head.

Lorelai turned, though she suspected Luke was only joking. "You know, I really didn't think it through before I chose this to wear."

"Well, you can always go change," he suggested casually.

"I don't have time to," she said.

"Well, just ignore everybody then. Wear whatever you want to wear. It is, after all, hotter than Hell's Hell outside. At least that's what I hear." He glanced at Lorelai and saw her smile briefly. He lowered his eyes back with a smile of his own. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Please."

He turned and poured her a cup before going back to his receipts. "It must suck to be a girl."

"Bite your tongue!" she exclaimed playfully.

"I mean, whatever you put on in the summer, whether you want attention or not, you're going to get attention. Guys don't have that problem."

"You're right. Sexism at its core. You think we should take this issue to another level? I'll handle the petition since we've established that I have the goodies. Sure it'll deaden the cause, but that can be overlooked."

"I could never have a daughter. I'd end up in prison before she turned 21. Strangling bug-eyed guys up and down the east coast." He lowered a receipt to the counter and wrote something on it.

"I think that's possibly very sweet of you, Luke." He nodded distractedly as he continued to sort. "But that's a little unfair. It's only natural for guys to look. They can't help it. Guys are just weak and victims of their _more personal_ extremities, which is my greatest argument of why women should rule the planet," she replied laughingly. Luke smiled a little as he shook his head. "You're a guy, no matter how much you fight that primal side of yourself, so you know what I mean."

"No, I don't," he refuted calmly. "I don't stare at strangers. It's tactless. And more than a little sick." He looked at her. "I mean, how do you know the woman wants your eyes on her? Take you for instance," he said as his eyes moved around the diner, "you've mentioned how you had no intention of drawing stares, and look at all these guys. It's a violation," he said almost spitting the word out. "I should kick 'em all out. Turn 'em in to the feds or something."

She laughed. "Wow, Serpico, you feel quite strongly about this, don't you?"

"You should too. It's your body they're looking at."

"You're right," she said looking around at eyes that still sat glued to her. She shrugged, looking back at Luke. "But after a while, you sort of get used to it. C'est la vie."

He shook his head, once again focusing on his receipts. "Like I said, I couldn't have a daughter."

"It'd be war on all guys?"

"Every last one of them," he replied seriously.

"Well, I'm sure you'll relax that attitude once your bundle arrives. And even if you don't, she'd be so lucky to have you as a dad. And she'd show that every week by adding money to your commissary."

Luke smirked.

Lorelai smiled fully before taking a long sip of coffee. Thank God the air conditioner was on because she'd risk a heat stroke drinking his brew. She sighed in happiness as she lowered the mug. "Ya know, I knew it was going to be crazy hot outside, but I had planned to wear these really cute Michael Kors jeans that I got a couple weeks ago."

"Question. Do you think I'm Sookie?"

"No. You have a penis."

Luke paused and rose his eyes to her plainly, and she smiled wide and kept going. "Anyway, I was planning to wear something a little less...attention grabbing. I even had it laid out."

"So, what happened between then and now?" he asked. He looked to be having a conversation with his slips as he kept focus on them.

Lorelai took another drink from her mug, bringing it to half-full. "Rug burn," she finally answered. Luke's eyes went to her. "On my upper thigh. It hurts like hell," she finished casually.

Luke's lips parted as he continued to stare at her. The words had obviously shocked him. He forced his eyes back to the sheets and shook his head, trying hard to show pliancy. "Uh...again I ask, do you think I'm Sookie?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Burger boy. I'd never share with you details that personal."

"Good. Because I'd never want to hear them."

"I guess this is what's known as being on the same page, then."

He nodded, thankful. "So, how'd you get the..." He seemed unable to get the word out.

"...Rug burn?" Lorelai finished questioningly. Luke nodded again, and she chuckled. "I tripped. And inadvertantly tested my rug's slip-n-slide capabilities with the lower part of my ass. Turns out it's not a good substitute."

Luke broke into a smile, and it made her smile.

"So," she continued, "putting any jean material up against that wasn't about to happen."

"Not a fan of chafing, huh?"

"Nope. Which brings us to today's chosen wardrobe."

Luke shrugged a little. "Well, it's smart. I'll give you that."

"What, my short, short skirt?" she asked teasingly.

He rolled his eyes, still not giving her much of his attention. "No." He sighed, knowing he was about to feed into her comment. "Well, yeah." She laughed. "But I mean it's smart to keep that area clear."

She nodded into her mug as she finished off its content.

"I haven't put anything on it. What do you put on rug burn?"

"I dunno. I don't think you're supposed to put anything on it."

"Hm. Well, I hope the pain goes away soon. It's way too hot to have a sore ass."

"I can imagine so."

She gestured toward a to-go cup, and Luke shook his head as he poured her a large cup of what he considered liquid death. Lorelai smiled as she took the lid from him and secured the cup herself. "But you know what I found is helping tremendously?" she asked as she pulled out money.

"What's that?" he asked with a deep breath as he went back to his large stack of receipts.

Lorelai leaned in and whispered. "My choice of undergarment. No chance at all of chafing." She motioned with her hand. "It's keeping straight up the middle."

He looked at her with annoyance. "Please hurry up and get to Sookie. You guys need to talk. You're starting to scare me with the things you choose to share with me."

She laughed. "I'll see you later, Luke."

"Looking forward to it," he said as he went back to counting.

"Bye everybody," Lorelai said, winking at Babbette as she made her way out of the diner.

"Bye," everyone said collectively.

Lorelai heard a low _'wow'_ from one of the guys just as she opened the door. She laughed and tossed a glance to Luke as she heard a second later, "Get outta my diner!"

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai walked into the kitchen to find Sookie chatting away with Jillian, the newest member on the kitchen crew.

She walked over to the coffee machine and filled a mug, throwing the empty _Luke's _cup into the garbage. Sipping on her coffee, she went to stand before them. They took notice of her at the same time.

"Hey," they said together. "When'd you get here?" Sookie asked.

"Just now. If you guys would have given me another minute, I would have had time to use my invisibility for evil."

Sookie giggled. "Sorry, what's going on?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Nothing. Just rug burn on my ass."

Jillian grimaced. "Ouchie."

"Tell me about it," Sookie said knowingly. She looked at Lorelai, knowing from her tone that it wasn't any juice to squeeze on the subject. "But other than that, your day's pretty good?"

"The goodest," Lorelai answered. "What were you guys talking about?" she asked, suddenly feeling left out. Sookie kept a pretty formal relationship with all of her staff, but since Jillian had come, Lorelai sometimes felt that Sookie had found another Lorelai. She still wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Sookie poked Jillian playfully in the side. "Just Jillie's love life," she sang teasingly.

"Jillie?" Lorelai questioned with a smile.

"Just a nick that Sookie calls me," Jillian replied.

Lorelai sat down her mug. "Aw, isn't that precious?" she stated. They both laughed, not noticing that Lorelai wasn't. "So, what's going on in the love department?" she asked, joining in the conversation.

"Well, Jillian here needs advice. She's falling in _loooove_."

"Sure, make it sound as sappy as possible, Sookie. That's great," Jillian replied laughingly. She turned attention to Lorelai. "I'm not falling in love. I'm just..." She shrugged.

"She's falling in love," Sookie finished knowingly.

"Wow," Lorelai added. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Jillian waved her hand. "Just some guy that I've known for 5 or 10...years."

Lorelai's eyes went wide. "Five or ten _years _you've known him? Is he an old flame?" she asked, sure that it was.

Sookie's smile made Lorelai suspicious. "Nope," she answered for Jillian. "They've been friends. A decade-long _friendship _has her ready to jump his bones all of a sudden."

Lorelai gave Sookie a questioning look before chuckling at her expression and turning away. "Have you always been into him?" she asked probing further.

"Not in that way. Not at all. At least I _thought _'not at all'."

"Hm," Lorelai responded with genuine intrigue. "That's really, um--"

"Familiar?" Sookie offered.

Jillian looked at Lorelai with raised brows. "You've been through this?" she asked hopefully, willing to swipe of some first-hand advice.

Lorelai frowned. "No," she said stressfully toward Sookie. "There's my daughter's father, but I was practically still in diapers, so I don't know what--"

"Not him," Sookie leaned over and said quietly to Jillian. "There's someone else."

"It's rude to whisper in front of people, Sook. Etiquette 101, _Book of Life_, chapter 2." She meant for it to sound like familiar wit. It sounded more like a scold. This Jillian-Sookie team was bothering her more than she thought. "And stop insinuating stuff," she added in a much more pleasing tone as she playfully pinched her.

Sookie smiled, glad to see that she hadn't been serious. Her initial tone had her worried.

"So you've had a guy friend for that long?" Jillian asked, turning full focus on Lorelai.

Lorelai shrugged. "I've had several for that long. This is a small town. Sookie has had the _same exact _several," she emphasized.

"Sure," Sookie agreed half-heartedly.

"No one in particular?" Jillian asked, her high hopes falling away. "No one that you consider a friend more than an acquaintance, someone you turn to every now and again?"

Lorelai felt put on the spot. "Well, I don't know--no, there's not." Her eyes went to Sookie, and Sookie's large goofy smile made her want to cover her mouth and those dimples with duct tape. She sighed heavily. She knew where Sookie wanted her to go, so she thought it best to address it. Because really, it was _no _big deal. "I do...kind of, ya know, go into this place on a daily basis. _Luke's_. Have you heard--"

"Oh yeah. They have excellent coffee. The owner's cute too. Are you talking about him?" Jillian asked, beating her to her point.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. This was so silly. "Well, he's a really great friend, and I've known him close to ten years."

Jillian got serious and turned to Lorelai like she'd become her ultimate guide. "And you two have never hooked up?"

"No."

"Why?" Lorelai gave her a look that appeared to be a frown caught in time.

Jillian apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to get into your personal life. I just keep getting advice from all these people, and it's great, and I appreciate it. But none of them know fully where I'm coming from. This is such an unusual thing. I mean, it's not like he had some major body or personality change that I am suddenly attracted to. It's nothing like that at all. He's the same guy I've known since I was fifteen. Looks, nagging qualities...all the same. He's always been so great and so sensitive and has always looked out for me like that was his number one job. We've been through everything together, and through it all, I viewed him as a friend and nothing more. Now, it's like I think he's the greatest guy in the world, and I want him _so _much. How does that _happen_?"

Lorelai's eyes showed her melting guard as she looked over at Sookie. Sookie looked about ready to break down in tears at Jillian's emotion. Lorelai sighed quietly as she folded her arms. "You wanted to know why," she said softly as she collected her thoughts.

Jillian nodded, all senses keen.

"You were right. He is cute. And _I'm _cute," she added with a smile. "We're both cute, and that's wonderful. But when I got to know him, I got to know him as a friend. And that's what he's always been to me." She looked at Sookie. "I love Sookie. I've known her a long time, and we talk about so much stuff. But sometimes you just have to talk to a guy," she said shrugging. Jillian nodded. Her best friend in the whole world was male. She couldn't imagine replacing him with any woman. "And Luke...is my guy," she ended.

Jillian stared at her for a moment. "But you are attracted to him?"

"He is attractive," she said like she was choosing her words carefully. "He's not like other guys. He's different," she said softly. "And that is just so _incredibly _refreshing," she stressed.

"Do you ever think of being with him...you know..._being _with him?"

Lorelai tossed a glance at Sookie. She knew she'd be tuned in on that question in particular. She answered honestly. "I haven't, no." She could see Sookie deflate out of the corner of her eye. "I don't let myself," she revealed. She continued on, looking to Jillian with seriousness. "But I have thought of stuff." She looked down. "He's really sweet...with me sometimes, and every now and then I try to imagine how he'd be in a relationship, ya know. Small stuff like that."

"And what's the conclusion?"

Lorelai scoffed. "I already know he'd be great. No question." She smiled. "And not like sappy kind of great, where he'd smother his partner, making her bored and restless with his attention. He'd be the official kind. He doesn't try. And he doesn't expect anything. And he doesn't accept gratitude, which is sometimes a little frustrating...but it's not a persona, so you really learn to accept that as an admirable trait."

Jillian smiled. "You know you sound like me."

"What do you mean?"

"For ten years, that was me. I could list his positives until sundown. I'd defend him mercilessly, and if any of his bimbo girlfriends hurt him, I was ready to go Rambo."

Lorelai chuckled at her words. "_Now _look at you," she said teasingly, referring to her current dilemma.

"Yeah. Look at me now," Jillian repeated with a quick brow lift.

Lorelai caught her drift. "That doesn't have anything to do with _me_. We were talking about you. _Not _me." Sookie's goofy smile reappeared. "Sookie, please," Lorelai said exaperatedly before she could get words out. Sookie laughed guiltily. "Listen, this has been fun," Lorelai began as she walked toward the exit, "but I have to go get started on some work."

"Hey, Lorelai," Jillian called after her. She stopped and turned. "Thanks so much for talking to me. And if you're okay with it, do you mind if we have a sit-down later on? I am loving your perspective on this," she said genuinely.

Lorelai felt exhausted all of a sudden. "Sure, why not?"

"Thank you. I wouldn't bug you if this wasn't mega-important, you know?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah. I know," she said as she left the kitchen.

"Sylus, pay attention to the stove and stop looking at Lorelai's legs. You're gonna ruin my sauce! Stir, not _stare_! Stir, stir stir!" Sookie screeched.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai sat organizing some things in her office. She was supposed to have the day off, but she had planned to stop in and hide out in her office doing paperwork and payroll. The brief time spent outside of her office doors made her want to remain in there even more. She wasn't exactly loving the attention she was receiving from the male guests. One would think that she had shown up to work wearing a bikini. Her skirt wasn't inappropriate, but on this day when she wasn't appreciating any of the attention she got, she realized how much leg action she was giving the world.

She had about twenty more minutes of work to complete, and then she would be free to go.

Lorelai reached over and blindly answered her phone when it rang. It was her personal line. "Hello," she said sweetly.

"Hey. I need you to tell me what something means."

Lorelai smiled and switched ears. It was Luke. "Okay. Do I get to pick the thing requiring analysis or did you have something in mind?"

"I have direction."

"Okay, fill me in."

"I served this guy--this jerk who thought that I'd actually give a damn that he didn't care for my tone."

"Outsiders," Lorelai said with a head shake.

"When he paid for his meal, he made some snippy little comment, and he mentioned a Max Goldstein or Goldman or something." Lorelai chuckled. "And he actually thought I'd take offense, but I don't even know who the hell the guy is. Who is that?"

"Such an amateur reference. It's Goldman. Max Goldman. It's the guy that played on Grumpy Old Men as one of the...well, grumpy old men."

"Jackass," Luke complained.

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know. About a half hour. Maybe longer."

Lorelai laughed. "Talk about delayed reactions."

"I wish he'd come back in here. I'd show him a damn grumpy old man."

"How'd the guy look? Maybe I could give you something to call him when he comes back in."

Luke shrugged a shoulder. "He had...hair. And a...suit."

Lorelai waited for him to continue with details, but he stopped there, waiting on her contribution. She laughed. "Jeez, Luke, I hope no one ever calls on you to make an ID."

"I'd know him if I saw him. I know him well enough to make sure he never comes back in here," he said matter of fact.

"Forget about him. Instead of putting him down, let's jack _you _up a little bit." She paused, and Luke had frozen on his end. "_That _came out so wrong, and it was dirty, but we're gonna move past it," she said with confidence, causing Luke to laugh.

"Good idea."

Lorelai continued. "The guy was just upset, and who can blame him because you know you have a tendency to strike a nerve."

"This is your idea of making me feel better?"

She smiled. "But he didn't mean it. He doesn't know you, so you can't let a stranger get under your skin. Listen to _me_. I've known you a long time. So, whatever I call you, then _that_, you can take to the bank."

He took a breath. "So, what exactly am I depositing?"

"Sappy version or short and blunt?"

"Short and blunt definitely."

"Too bad. It's all one in the same," she replied. She heard Luke grumble. She smiled. "You're amazing, kind, sweet, and you have one of the best asses I have ever seen in my life."

He shook his head. "I feel so violated right now."

She laughed. "You didn't let me finish either. Um...you're amazing, kind, sweet, you have a great ass, _aaaaaand _you have a gorgeous and incredibly free...afternoon schedule which I wholly admire. I need you at the crapshack later," she added quickly. "Please, please, please, pleeeeease. I'd do anything, Luke. Please."

He chuckled. "You act like I've said 'no'. What's wrong at the house?"

"My bed. It's broken. The board underneath is cracked."

"So do not wanna know how that happened."

"I was jumping up and down on the bed the other day, for your information."

"I probably wouldn't have shared that if I were you."

"Turns out, my bed can only take one hour and thirty-two minutes of jumping before it poops out. It was just an experiment."

"An experiment that I'm being called upon to clean up after."

"I'll do something for you too. Can I come over and cook for you or something?"

"You mean, can you come over and kill me? No thanks, I'll pass." Lorelai chuckled. "Don't sweat it. You'll be home by 3, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll be over at three."

"Don't forget Bert."

"That'll be impossible to do since he's currently at your house."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"He's been at my house all this time?! I've been extremely negligent then. I hope he's able to forgive me."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Just plop him in front of the tube, and he'll be in with you again."

"Bert likes TV?!"

"Yeah, one show in particular."

"_Sesame Street_, right?"

"No idea why."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Lorelai replied. Luke chuckled.

"I'll see you at 3."

"Kay, bye."

A knock at the door accompanied the click of the phone. Lorelai said an audible, "Come in," before the door was opening.

Jillian's head poked inside. "I'm on my lunch break. Do you have a minute?" she asked testingly.

"Sure, Sweetie, come in and take a seat," Lorelai said in a sudden good mood.

"Thanks," she said with relief as she hurried to do that. "Listen, I don't want to bug you to death about this. I know you don't know me that well, but you're my boss, and I respect you, and your situation is sooo similar to mine--"

"Theoretically," Lorelai added.

Jillian nodded hesitantly. "Yeah," she finally agreed. "That's what I meant. So _theoretically _similar to mine...so give me your thoughts. All your thoughts. How can I approach him?"

Lorelai tucked her hair and sat back in her chair. "Can I ask you something...just out of curiosity?"

"Yeah, sure, anything at all."

"How can you be around someone for years and years, and not pay them any attention...then one day, see them as so much more? I don't understand that."

"I wish I had an answer to that. But just to clear up something, I've never not paid attention to Jake."

"Jake?"

"Yeah, that's my guy."

"Strong name."

"Yeah, it is. I _have _always seen him. He and I met in high school, and I've always noticed him and every quality that makes _him _up. I don't want you to think I've been looking over him all this time because that's not the case. I just always, always saw him as a friend. I found my best friend in him. You don't make moves on your best friend. You grow bonds with them and you tell them secrets, and you let them see you cry. You don't have sex with them."

"And now you're in love with him?"

Jillian didn't think she was ready to say that out loud. But the words were out before she could catch them. "Yeah, I am," she said.

Lorelai regarded her. "I don't know what to say. I don't know why I would be a good person to come to for this because I've never been through this. Again, with my kid's father, I was 14, I liked him, so I went up to him and kissed him," she said shrugging. "I was a kid, though. I have no idea how to approach something like that as an adult. I've never been in that position, Jillian."

"You're in it now."

"No, I'm not."

Jillian took a soft breath. "You know what did it for me, Lorelai?" She shook her head. "When I felt myself feeling differently about Jake, I went around him, and I just spent time with him like we do all the time. And I let myself think,"she ended simply. "I didn't try to talk over my thoughts. I didn't brush them away or justify them. I just let them play out. And that was when everything became _so _clear for me. Had I done that sooner, a lot of time could have been saved."

Lorelai nodded at her words. "I honestly don't know what it's going to be like to approach someone you've known for so long with such a revelation. But with me, I don't beat around the bush. The next time you guys are just laying around, and you feel the desire to kiss him, do it. Maybe...start slow. Maybe a soft kiss on the cheek will make him take notice. Or you could just talk to him and tell him how you feel."

"That's all easier said that done."

"It has to start somewhere. That's all I've got," Lorelai replied regretfully.

Jillian looked down in sorrow. She knew her feelings for Jake were going to come to a head. She just wanted it to happen in the right way. "Well, that is good advice," she admitted. "I just have to build up enough courage to follow through." Lorelai nodded. Jillian started to stand. "Thanks so much for this."

"You're welcome. Hope I helped," Lorelai said unsurely.

Jillian smiled. "You did." She moved to the door. "Hey Lorelai, just so you know...Luke is a very strong name as well."

They stared at each other for a moment before Jillian backed out and closed the door.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai stood in front of her full-length mirror, inspecting the red area on her lower bottom.

"Great," she mumbled sarcastically as she pulled her skirt back down. Not only was it still sore, but it seemed to glow in the afternoon light. She straightened her clothes out and stared down at the rug on the floor by her bed. Such an old, rough rug that should have been given to the dump years ago. "I hope you're proud of yourself," she scolded. "You've tainted my perfect bottom." The doorbell rung, and Lorelai scurried toward her bedroom door. "Now, I know that I don't necessarily have a J.Lo rump, but I'm quite proud of the one that I do have. It's cute and smooth and free of blemishes and abrasions. Or at least it used to be," she said to herself as she descended the stairs. "I don't think it's a lot to ask for. I just like to have a scar-free buttocks. Does that make me superficial?" she asked as she pulled the door open.

Luke frowned. "Does what make you superficial?" he questioned, confused. "Who are you talking to?"

"Just thinking out loud," she replied with nonchalance as she pulled him inside. "May I take your coat?" she asked cordially.

"Do you see a coat anywhere? It's 200 degrees outside."

She shrugged. "Then, may I take your flannel?"

Luke rolled his eyes and moved past her. "Are you suddenly senile?" he asked. He wore a plain t-shirt and jeans.

Lorelai smiled and linked her hands behind her back as she followed him further into the house. "Sorry, I figured it was somewhere on you. Just hidden. I know it's an appendage--like Superman's cape. Or Adam Sandler's Rob Schneider."

"Jeez, Lorelai, why don't you have the air on in here?"

She held her arms out to her sides as if feeling the temperature with her hands. "I do. I just got here ten minutes ago. I guess it's slow in kicking on or something. Sorry."

"It gets really hot in here, doesn't it?"

"It's named the crapshack. Whaddya expect?" she asked before moving toward the stairs. "You want anything before getting started?"

He nodded as he moved to the stairs as well. "Yeah, water if you have it. Lots of ice."

"Coming up," she said moving around him. "You can head up there if you want."

Luke made it to the top of the stairs before remembering his toolbox in the foyer. He descended and went to grab it. Coming back to the stairs, he met Lorelai with his large cup of water. "Thank you," he said as he took it and drank.

He finished half the cup and motioned for Lorelai to lead the way. She started up. "You know, Luke, if this is your clever way to get a sneak peak at the goods, then I must commend the valiant effort. Didn't expect this trick to be pulled from your sleeve."

He shook his head, his eyes on his box. "There's no effort to commend," he responded. "And there are also no sleeves to pull from," he added referring to his bare arms.

Lorelai turned back and found that he wasn't looking anywhere near where she walked. She smiled. "We're not strangers, Luke."

"What?"

"Earlier, you said that it's wrong for guys to look at strangers. You and I aren't strangers."

"Thanks for clearing up that confusion," he stated dryly as he followed her into her bedroom.

She pointed to her bed. "I stripped it for you. I don't know exactly what you have to do."

Luke set his box down and moved to the bed. He lifted the bottom part of the mattress to look underneath. "Yeah, I figured you'd need another foundation," he said as he set it down. "I couldn't get one today. I'll probably have to pick it up this weekend."

"I can do that," she said raising a hand. She hated to put him out all the time, and even though she now had the money to pay someone, she didn't like the idea of strange men in her house working on stuff. She'd prefer to pay Luke, but it'd be wintery day in hell before he'd accept money from her. So, she had to settle for making herself useful in ways such as this. "I can pick it up, no problem. Just tell me where I can get one and what kind I need to get."

He waved away her words. "It's okay. I can pick one up in my truck. I have to go up that way anyway."

Lorelai knew he didn't have to go up whatever way he was referring to. He was going up there for her. And there was no use in arguing about it. She'd learned that long ago.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Thanks, Lukey."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "But in the mean time, I can try to fix this one so you don't wake up with your butt in a gigantic sinking mattress hole. If that happens, you'd ruin your mattress too."

"We definitely don't want that."

"Nope."

"I mean, I'd feel bad jumping on a _brand new _bed."

"You might want to cool it with the jumping, too."

She folded her arms. "Aw, man!"

He smiled. "Okay, give me fifteen minutes, and I'll have this ready for a few more nights sleep." He pulled the mattress off the bed completely and went over to his box where he took out a hammer and some nails.

"Anything I can do?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he answered distractedly. Lorelai listened up, excited. "You can take your day off and actually relax," he said causing her to roll her eyes. He put a nail in place and banged it until it was in. "I'd be shocked if there was ever a day you were not at that inn," he added.

"But it's my baby. My grandest creation, next to Rory. It's hard to stay away," she said as she watched him set another nail in place. He banged it in too, then looked at her.

"I can understand that, but you also need to take time to do what you like to do too."

"And what's that?"

"Nothing," he answered. He hit another nail in, drowning out Lorelai's chuckles. He smiled. "Take your days off and do your movie watching and junk food thing. It'll keep you sane. And happy." He hit another nail in, then stood up. "Otherwise, you may find yourself going cuckoo without the Coco Puffs. Walking around having conversations with yourself."

"I was having conversations with myself before the inn too, thank you."

"And you say that proudly." Luke stepped out of the bed and ended up beside her. He lifted his brows at her to let her know he was kidding. She smiled broadly as she watched him turn to examine the bed. Her eyes traveled.

"You look hot," she said jokingly. Flannel-less Luke was a bit of a treat. But she said it only to bait him.

He nodded, took off his hat and threw it to the floor. "Well, that's probably because I am," he commented calmly. He hadn't picked up on her meaning. He ran his hand through his damp hair and took the end of his shirt, wiping his face. Lorelai's eyes fell to his exposed stomach. He had a small protrusion that was still covered in muscle. It made it seem like it was just his relaxed stance. His upper frame was tight, without question. Dropping his shirt, he put his hands on his hips.

"Really hot," she added as she looked away.

"What?"

"Never mind." She kicked her leg involuntarily out toward the bed. She regretted the action instantly as she felt a sharp sting on her shin. "Ow!" she exclaimed. Luke bent down and inspected her leg. Just finding a scratch, he turned and looked at the bed. A piece of wood was sticking out under one of the side boards.

"You don't need another one of these foundations," he said as he went to get a couple more nails. "This wood sucks. It's a hazard." Lorelai rubbed at her leg as he got down on his back in front of her. He looked up at her without thinking and shut his eyes quickly. "Go stand over there," he said pointing.

"Why?" she asked.

His eyes stayed closed. "You have on a skirt," he answered uncomfortably.

Lorelai looked down. "Oh. Sorry." She moved away.

Luke looked over the wood, finding that it was even more broken along that area. He started to secure it, finding that the air flow was even worse on the floor. "I have to look at your unit before I leave here," he mentioned as he wiped at his forehead.

"I'm sorry, it just takes a while to cool the whole house." She walked over to his toolbox and picked up the cup of water that he had set down. "I sometimes forget how uncomfortable it is in here. I think my partiality to cold weather runs pretty deep. It takes a lot to make me sweat."

Lorelai placed one foot between his legs and the other on the outside as she held his cup out to him. It hovered over his head as she waited for him to take it from her. He finished banging the nail and reached up to take it with a few nails still in his hand. "Thanks," he said just as he grasped the bottom with his fingers. "Wait, take it, take it," he said quickly realizing his grip wasn't as firm as he'd thought.

Lorelai tried to grab it back but he had started to sway it, looking for a place to set it down fast. When she touched the cup, it tipped over and spilled. Luke got the cooling down of his life as the icy cold water was dumped directly on his face and chest.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed. His body jerked in shock, catching Lorelai's leg and causing her to fall on him. She shrieked, almost slamming her head into the wood of the bed. She sat up quickly, shocked that she hadn't actually hit it.

"God, _Luke_!" Her heart raced fast.

"I'm sorry!" he said instantly. "I didn't know you had your leg there. You okay?" he asked worriedly as he looked down to where she was straddling one of his knees. She looked around, still thinking of how close she had come to being knocked unconscious.

"I'm okay," she answered with more calm.

His head dropped back down. "Shit!" Water was everywhere.

Lorelai finally took in his state. "Are _you _okay?" she asked. Her lips spread slowly as she watched his beginning tremble.

"Other than me now _freezing_, I'm doing great," he remarked.

She leaned up and brushed ice off his chest. "Well, it beats burning up, right?" she asked as she gently swept over his front.

"You always have the greatest perspective, if not anything else, huh?"

"Absolutely."

The ice now removed, Lorelai placed her hands on the floor and moved herself up his body so she could see his face better. Her body still straddled one leg. Her knee stopped just short of where his legs met. "You sure you're okay?" she asked sincerely. Luke's head was still dropped and his eyes were closed. He felt Lorelai's thigh pressed lightly against a very private area. But he kept his cool.

"Yeah, I'm heating up," he said calmly. "I'll be fine."

Lorelai nodded. He still hadn't lifted his head. Her hand went to his face, and she wiped water from his cold skin with a touch so soft, it made his hairs stand on end. "I feel like this is my fault. You're over here fixing my stupid bed, ya know?"

"It's okay." He held his breath as he brought his other leg inward to meet the one she was straddling. He just needed her knee to not be where it was. He wondered, briefly, if this would cause her to climb off of him.

It didn't.

She, instead, lifted her leg and placed it on the opposite side of his body. She was now in a full straddle. She leaned over him, her hands on the floor around him. Catching his eye, she smiled. "Better?"

"Mm...hm," he answered hesitantly.

"Good." Her eyes moved down his body subtly then went back to his face. "It's better for me too," she added.

He swallowed nervously. "Good." His hands hovered at her sides before he cautiously laid them there. She didn't move. Just continued to look at him as her smile brightened. She bit her lip as she slowly moved her body up some more, placing herself right over a big part of his manhood.

"You know when I wore this skirt, I really didn't want a bunch of guys eye-fucking me." She whispered this. Lorelai was colorful. And unique. Luke had never heard her pull out the big artillery in profanity. Her vocabulary was way too expansive for that. To hear it come out in this context shocked him but turned a major switch on down below.

She smiled as she felt it, giving him a playful 'dirty' or a 'bad boy' or maybe even an 'ooh lala' with her dark eyes.

When Luke felt his body react that way, he knew it was no going back. His hands ran softly down both her thighs until he felt the hot skin of her legs. When they traveled back up, the skirt was lifted, and he gently caressed her upper thighs, taking his touch to her bottom and back down.

He saw Lorelai's breathing get affected. She went on. "But um, I wouldn't have minded if you had wanted to look. It would have been anything but a violation." She moved one hand to his waistline and slowly lifted his shirt, sliding her hand up his stomach as she did so. "In fact," she added, "it would have teetered on the edge of 'okay'."

"Really?" he asked, his voice thick.

"Oh yeah. _Really _really," she answered. When she got the shirt as high as it would go from his horizontal position, she abandoned it and allowed her hand to run beneath it. "Let me ask you something," she said, barely able to form words through the touching.

He nodded. "Shoot."

"How does a p-person be a friend to someone for years, then start to see them as so much more?"

"I don't know," he answered in a soft whisper.

"It's not an easy question, is it?" He shook his head. Lorelai leaned down, using both hands to push his shirt even higher. Her lips went to his chest, and she placed delicate kisses on his rapidly warming skin. Luke took a moment to lift his shirt over his head before his hands went back to her body.

"I do have a um a...theory...I would be willing to place up," he said.

"Yeah? And what's that?" she asked. The cold ice water had made his nipples stand at attention. Her tongue went over one before she was sucking it gently with her lips.

"Maybe it was always there."

"Mm," she moaned.

"...in the back of the mind." He closed his eyes as her passion increased. "...on the tailend of every thought." His hands went to her back and he helped her to ride his covered erection. "...being fought back..."

"Until..." She lifted her head, and Luke saw her eyes. The color sapphire. She moved up his body.

"...one day..." he added.

Lorelai used one hand and slid her top off in one motion. "...everything explodes," she ended breathily. Her lips came down upon his. Their movements became urgent but still, Lorelai allowed herself to fall in love with his kiss. It was laughter and hugs and comfort all wrapped up in the sweetness of his lips, the soft caress of his tongue.

His hands went to her bra clip. Hers slid down between them where she worked on his pants.

Hastily, clothes got tossed away. Lorelai considered the idea of them going to the other side of the bed where the mattress lay.

The tip of Luke's shaft teasing her sex brought her away from that.

The kiss broke, and she lifted herself. They both watched the connection, and looked to one another when it was made. There was a lengthy pause--one that couldn't begin to encompass the intensity that was felt. Emotion was in that moment. All of the time they'd wasted avoiding this.

Lorelai capped the moment when she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

She rose and fell, easily at first. Her motion soon quickened, causing her to take a lot more of him with each downward thrust. Her hands went to the sides of his stomach, and she bit her lip as she rode him. Her chest went to his as she leaned forward again for a kiss.

Luke held her to him, kissing her with passion. He made up for her inability to ride him from that angle. He wrapped her tight and pushed into her at a steady pace. He gave her all of himself, making her grasp his shoulders. They kissed slowly, helping her to deal with the pain that toppled upon the pleasure. He started rolling his hips into her when she initiated it. Then, he started pumping. The kiss broke.

"Unnnh, god _yes_! Just...like...that...that...that!" she ground out.

There followed an immediate powerful thrust that sent her into a frenzy. She set up again and rode him fast.

"Jeez," Luke whispered tightly as his toes curled. "Lorelai!"

Her mouth dropped open and she watched him through lazy lids. He thrust back into her, and she screamed his name. Her nails scratched his chest, and he growled in pain, but Lorelai couldn't stop. Her nails only went deeper as he did.

Luke's hands held her slick sides as she moved at an amazing speed atop him.

"Shit!" Luke growled. His hand went to her chest, and he massaged her breast as she called out to the higher power.

His hands moved back to her hips and he held her tight as he thrust into her quickly. She was nearing her peak, and this was easy to see.

"Ah, ah, ooohh!" Her body shook as her eyes rolled. "Oh my..." Her movements went slow. She closed her eyes and finally extracted her nails from his body. "Luke," she said as she worked on catching her breath.

Luke watched her as she came down from that high. His hands moved to her ass, and he slowly began to move her body back and forth, his erection still pumping blood heavily inside of her, now, tighter body. He was about to go insane with the lack of penetration. When she opened her eyes to him finally, he asked with a brow lift if she was ready. She nodded. She rose and fell slowly a few times before she was leaning down and kissing him deeply.

When she moved to sit back up, her eyes went to his and her hands to the floor around him. He felt a sudden overwhelming tightness in her walls. His mouth fell open, and she smiled and released him, moving up and down slowly once again. Several minutes passed, then again, he felt that tightness. He had never felt a suction that great.

"Fuck," he whispered, looking at her intensely.

She released him and rode him. When she paused again, his eyes went to where they connected. She had amazing control over her walls. She tightened them again. She felt Luke trying to penetrate his way through this, and she tightened back and smiled as he squeezed his eyes shut and relinquished control.

With a left hook like that, he knew it was a matter of time before she would be draining every ounce of fluid in his body. But he was determined to make her take lift at least once more.

He sat up and pulled her body to him. Her arms went around his neck, and her lips sought his instantly. He turned and lay her on the floor. His hand went to her lower back and he held her to him as he pulled out and went back in, making that stroke long and satisfying.

"Unh!" Lorelai groaned. One hand held his neck and the other gripped his shoulder. She held on for dear life. "Luke...Luke...go deep," she whispered on her next heavy breath. And deep he went. She made gutteral sounds that made him want to take this adventure to the jungle. Her hand left its place on his shoulder, and she wrapped his head as his thrusts went hard. She tossed her head back. She felt his breaths coming fast and hot on her clavicle. He twisted his neck and tried to suck her breast. But he could only get a taste as he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

He growled, and Lorelai wanted to devour him.

Her body slid up more and more with his fierce pumps. Her head was tossed all the way back. Had she opened her eyes, she would have been face to face with the bottom of the nightstand. She moved with him, spurred him on, her voice strained and unfamiliar.

Her second orgasm snuck in through the back. She felt it building, but it was so tranquil, she felt it would take more work to present itself. When it hit, it hit. So easy. So subtle. It started small and exploded like the grand finale of a fireworks show. She melted. Literally felt like a puddle of goo. She half expected to look off to the side and see angels playing harps. Her hold on Luke turned so gentle as she secured his neck in an embrace. She felt an indescribable peace that she wished would last two lifetimes. Luke's thrusting had turned to mild penetration as he buried his face in her neck.

With each stroke into her wetness, he moaned longingly like a craving was being extinguished.

She rubbed through his hair as he did this, finding that she was still enjoying the show. She waited to gain strength so that she could please him the way he had pleased her. He sighed contentedly into her ear, and as he started to kiss her cheek and ear sweetly, Lorelai felt his langorous pelvic movements.

She smiled and slid her foot along the back of his leg. "I didn't think guys came that peacefully," she said in a whisper.

His lips curled lazily as he looked at her. "Just don't tell anyone. I might get labeled a wimp."

She pulled his head down close to her, remaining eye to eye. "You're far from it," she said before pecking his lips softly. He smiled. Her eyes moved over his face before she smiled as well. "No regrets, right?" she asked.

"No chance," he answered.

Her smile grew. She looked between them, seeing the live sheen of perspiration that had been formed. The house really was scorching. "I'm gonna go step in the shower. You can join me if you want to."

His brows raised sexily, and it made Lorelai laugh. He chuckled, making it clear he was only kidding. "Come on, let's go get clean." He kissed her chin several times as he carefully pulled himself out of her body. He stood and then helped her to her feet. She stood up slowly, appearing to be in pain.

Flashbacks came to her. "Hey, do you think I was loud?" she asked when she was upright.

He smiled. "It wasn't that bad."

"Luke," she said, requesting truth.

"You were loud," he admitted.

She shook her head, slightly embarrassed. "I've never been that loud," she stated in truth.

He smiled, no cockiness to be found. "If you're trying to build up my ego, it's working."

Her lips turned up as she rolled her eyes playfully. A jerk, he was not. "Come on, Tarzan," she said quietly as she took his fingers lightly in hers. She walked ahead of Luke, heading to the bathroom. She didn't make it two steps before she was being stopped.

"Whoa, what the _hell_?!" Luke exclaimed. She turned around wide-eyed, only to have him disappear to her rear again. It dawned on her. She smiled.

"It's alright, Luke." He touched her back gently, and she pulled away. "Go easy, okay?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Is this the carpet burn from earlier?"

She shook her head. "No, this is," she replied airily as she pointed to a small red spot below her right cheek. "This," she said gesturing over her shoulder, "is brand spanking new." She laughed.

"This is not funny. Why the hell didn't you mention that you were hurting while we were..." He motioned toward the rough, carpeted rug by her bed.

She shrugged. "Because I wasn't. I didn't feel this until about two seconds before you saw it." She tried to get a peek at it. "Does it look bad?"

"It looks like you're sunburnt all over your back," he said, upset.

"Feels like it too," she mumbled. She took his hand again. "Come on, I'm going to need your gentle caress when the big bad sprays of water try to beat me into a coma." She wished she was kidding, but she knew it was going to hurt like crazy when the hot water hit her back.

Luke clenched his jaw, wondering how he couldn't have known that he was helping to rub her raw. He spoke to Lorelai's back as she pulled him along. "From now on, we're sticking to beds. No more floors, so I hope it's out of your system."

She turned and looked at him with a smile. "From now on?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Like _next _time."

Her smile went global. "So, there's going to be a next time?" she asked. Of course she knew there was going to be one. It just sounded good to the ear.

Luke rolled his eyes, a smile playing at his lips. "And a_ next time_, and a _next time_, and a _next time_, and so on," he replied.

Lorelai chuckled. "I like the sound of _that_."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai descended the stairs, dressed in a long baggy t-shirt, cartoon boxers and nothing else.

"Luke?" she called as she heard the front door open. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he answered as he closed the door and came where she could see him. He tossed his backpack to the couch and set his bag down. Lorelai walked to him and hugged his neck.

"Hey. What took you so long?" she asked as she stepped away.

Luke smiled. "I was only gone for twenty minutes." He pulled her to him by her arm, and his lips went softly to her forehead. "Who woulda known you're so clingy?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm not _clingy_," she defended with a roll of her eyes. Her voice was quiet, as if he'd embarrassed her with his words.

He walked close to her, taking her hands in his. He linked his fingers with hers and brought one of her hands to his mouth. He placed several kisses to the back of it before he lowered it. She stared into his eyes, and a slow smile made its way across her face as he ran a thumb down her cheek. "What?" he asked.

"That was incredibly sweet," she commented with a wide grin.

"What was?"

"The kissing the hand thing." He rolled his eyes and stepped back. "Seriously," she said, still grinning, "My knees got really weak just then."

"You're not supposed to tell me your knees got weak. You just let them get weak!" he replied annoyed.

"Oh, sue me. You're my best friend. I like to tell you stuff." She grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him back to her. Her arms went around his neck. Luke sighed and let his annoyance fall away. He was careful not to touch her back area. He, instead, ran his hands along her sides. "I'm glad you're staying here with me tonight," Lorelai said quietly.

"It's no problem."

"I know I insisted that I could take care of myself, but thanks for insisting harder."

He shrugged. "Well, I'd rather take care of you than have you end up in the hospital someplace where this whole nosy town would be asking you questions about what happened."

"And you don't think that questions are going to arise from you staying over here? Bigger, badder, and way more hardcore questions?" she asked teasingly.

"I can deal with the _'are you two a couple?' _questions much better than I can deal with the _'what were you doing to get rug burn up and down your back?' _questions."

Lorelai laughed. "Okay, I see your point."

"Never doubt me. I think everything out."

"What about the horizontal hokey pokey? Did ya plan that, Luke?"

He chuckled. Shook his head, no. So easy and cool as if he could not be rattled. His hands slid gently down past her hips. "That was what I like to call a godsend," he whispered. This caused her to, once again, grin like a dork. He shook his head amusedly.

"You know if you keep that up, I'm going to be forced to think that you're falling for me," she mocked with a serious quality.

He winked an eye. "And that would be...?"

"_Crazy_," she said leadingly.

He smiled. "_Insane_," he added.

"Cer-ti-fiably nuts." He laughed, and she hugged him tighter. "Can we go upstairs and have sex now?"

He laughed harder, dropping his forehead to hers. "No," he answered. "I'm not here for that." He pulled away a little. "The first order of business is to make sure when I do _this_..." He pulled her shirt up and lightly ran his fingers on her back. She flinched, "...you don't do _that_," he finished. He lowered her shirt and moved away. He walked to the table where he'd set down a bag from the diner.

"Stop being so sweet, Luke. A girl offers you sex, you take it, damn it," she scolded playfully. She went to where he was bent over and caressed his back tenderly. He smiled at her words as he took containers of food from the bag. "What do you have there?" she asked looking around him.

"Food. I figured you didn't have anything in here to eat."

"Well, that's insulting. Accurate, yes. But insulting as all get out."

"Too bad I know you, huh?" He gathered up the take-out containers. "Come on, let's go eat in the kitchen."

She took the bag off the table and followed. "Right behind you."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke and Lorelai were in the living room on the couch. _An Officer and Gentleman _was the movie that played. And they watched, both quiet and tuned in.

Luke sat at one end, a pillow in his lap. Lorelai's arms were folded under her cheek as she rested on it. Luke's hand lay gently on her bare back. All she now wore were the cartoon boxers.

His fingers one by one drug lightly down her spine before he brought it back to the cold container of water and numbed his hand even more. He had stopped being able to feel the pain of the below temperature water a while ago. Again, he brought that hand to her back. When she would start to shiver, he'd hold a dry towel to her skin until it passed.

It was still hot in the house, so it didn't happen too often.

Lorelai had started the movie off by talking Luke's _head _off. As she relaxed into the feeling of his comforting touch, she talked less and less. Now, the only sounds were the movie and the trickle of the water as Luke pulled his hand from the container.

As the movie came to a close, she still didn't move. She didn't even take the moment to sum up her thoughts on the film, which she'd seen close to fifty times. No matter how many times she saw a movie, she found that she could drum up a different analysis each time.

Luke kept his hand to her back until her skin started to warm. Then he repeated the process, applying coolness to another part of her infected back.

"You okay?" he asked as the credits traveled up the screen.

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

He smiled when she said nothing else. "You're not talking. I don't recognize you when you're not talking."

"Sorry," she said with a smile.

"You sure you're okay?" He pulled hair from her face.

"I'm way past okay."

He nodded, looking down at her back. "Does your back feel better at all?"

"A little bit. It's now kind of numb," she replied with a chuckle.

He sighed. "Guess that's progess."

She pulled herself up, the discomfort in her back making her groan a bit. "Easy," Luke replied, grasping her waist.

"I know, I know," she singsonged as she scooted toward him on her knees. Luke set the water on the sidetable. He reached back and grabbed her t-shirt from the couch just as she straddled his thighs. He helped her into the shirt and then sighed peacefully, focusing on her blue eyes looking at him.

Before he could question the look, she was leaning in to kiss him. Their lips connected and parted in the next second. Her hands held his face lightly as she angled her head and gave renewed meaning to deep exploration. Luke leaned into her, tempted to wrap her in his arms, but he caught himself in time. His hands went under the shirt and to her stomach. Lorelai broke the kiss to take her shirt right back off. Then, it was all lips and tongue action again.

Pulling on his shirt front, Lorelai got them both to their feet. She kicked off her shorts, then started to undress him. Luke kissed her face as she concentrated on undoing his jeans.

"If ony this thing would cooperate. Stupid buckle," she giggled out as her hands worked furiously.

He laughed and helped her out.

Luke sat back down, and Lorelai climbed on his lap. Their bodies' temperatures were warm and steadily rising. They kissed passionately as Lorelai guided her body onto him. Luke gripped her ass as all of his manhood got buried.

The kissing only heightened. They made out through that intimate moment.

Then, she started to move.

Her moans tickled his throat and charged his desire. She rode him slow and easy, her hand guiding his face as they kissed hungrily.

Luke's body responded to his thirst for her. He was being quenched, and still, he craved her nectar. Lorelai felt growth to his anatomy, and she moaned with deeper intensity, refusing to take any less than all. She paused in her movement and adjusted before she was off again.

Luke kissed his way down her chin, in circles on her neck, then across her chest before he was sucking on her breast like he needed it for nourishment.

"Luke," Lorelai whispered in satisfaction. She whimpered. On each down stroke, she whimpered like it was a feeling she couldn't bear. Just before she reached her climax, her movement slowed. Then stopped. She sought his lips and kissed him sweetly.

Before the feeling could be lost for him, her internal muscles went to work. She tightened, then loosened. Her own eyes fluttered at the feeling. Luke's mouth fell open. She squeezed her muscles again, then gradually tightened them as she looked at him. "Say when," she whispered.

"Wh-ww-w-when what?" he asked breathily.

She chuckled lightly. She kept her linings tight as she moved her body up his shaft. He gripped her hips.

"Lorelai--god!!" He swallowed hard. He wanted to impede movement and urge her along at the same time. He soon found that he had picked a side when he was helping her to move.

Her voice was choppy. "Say when," she whispered again.

Luke felt her steadily tightening around him, and he realized what she meant. Until he held up the stop sign, she would continue to squeeze. It seemed impossible, any further suction. But at that point, he wouldn't have doubted it one bit.

"God, Luke, _say _when," she was barely able to say. "_Please say when_."

She knew that moment of 'when' would be his peak. And she wanted to get there with him--him with her. She had held off. But now his erection was teasing the hell out of her g-spot. And she needed him to get there _now_.

One more squeeze sent him flying over the edge. Luckily he didn't have to take that plunge alone since Lorelai was unable to hold out as well. She relaxed against him as her body did its own contracting thing.

They were quiet as they both came down.

Lorelai looked about ready to fall asleep against his chest. "Luke?"

"Hm?"

"Hon?"

"Yeah?"

"Sugarplum?"

He rolled his eyes. "What, Lorelai?"

She smiled at his annoyance. "You're killing my back right now," she replied calmly.

He realized where his arms were wrapped, and he jerked away. "I'm sorry. Damn. Sorry, you okay?" he asked trying to see her face. But her head stayed against him.

"I'm aces," she responded coolly. Lifting her head, she looked at him smiling. "Come on, babe. Let's go upstairs."

Luke scoffed as he stood up after her. "You know, I really don't know how you can be so casual about your situation. Rug burn _hurts_."

Lorelai turned to face him. "You've had it?" she asked, jealousy all throughout the question.

He shrugged. "As a kid," he said. He saw her relax before she turned and continued walking. The thought of him getting dragged through the house while playing cops and robbers was way better than picturing Rachel testing out her cowgirl skills. "Anyway," he continued as he followed behind her, "you should be ready to kill me. Or at least be a little perturbed. Hell, _I _did it!"

He heard laughter. "I like you way too much to be pissed at you over trivial stuff. Let's wait until you slip up and burn my cheeseburger bun or something, okay?"

"Well, I _like _you too," he said smartly. "But rug burn _hurts_," he reiterated.

She stopped and turned on the stairs. "So, you'd be upset with me if it were the other way around?"

He frowned. "No," he answered as if he was insulted by the question.

"So what's the problem?"

"It's you. I'd rather you not have it. But you do, and I seem more upset than you."

Her hands went to her naked hips. "So, what, are you saying you care more about me than I care about you?"

"What does that have to do with what I just said?" he asked confused.

"Because," she continued. "I'd be mad too...you know if you were the one with it and I wasn't."

"Please. No you would _not_," he said matter of fact.

She gasped. "Yes I--" She thought, then smiled. "No, I'd probably think it was pretty funny, actually." She laughed heartily as he rolled his eyes. "But," she said stopping abruptly, "it wouldn't be because I didn't care about you," she said pointing a stern finger at him.

He shook his head as he looked at her finger. "So I guess it's established that you care about me."

Lorelai's eyes rolled as she turned and continued up the stairs. "Well, _yeah_," she said smartly. "Otherwise I'd karate chop your ass down these stairs for scarring me." She looked over her shoulder, smiling.

"Consider me lucky, then," he replied dryly.

"You are. And besides, what's a little rug burn between friends? It's like an initiation into this thing we've started."

"An initiation?"

She turned and kept walking backward. "Yeah. And if you think that was bad, just try to back out. You'll see what bad is," she said with her best menacing stare. Luke was sure she'd spent hours practicing it in a mirror at some point.

"I guess I better think twice, then," he said plainly as he followed her. She turned back.

"If you know what's good for you."

He smiled to her rear. "You really need to cool it with the threats. All that anger..." He touched her back. "...is bad for the skin."

She reached back and slapped his hand. He laughed.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai went into the inn, dropped her things in her office, and headed for the kitchen. She was on a quest for caffeine.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, _coffeeeee_!" she ended as she spotted it. She smiled to herself, thinking she'd done the 'bacon, bacon, bacon' dog commercial quite proud.

"It's really good today," Sookie said of the coffee. "Jillian made it, and I think she and Luke sprouted from the same coveted coffee brewing seed."

"Aw man. I'd do an Indiana Jones quest for that thing." She drank and cooed in happiness. "I'd steal it away and show Gollum what a real _'preeecious' _looks like," she said as she mocked the gravelly voice of the Lord of the Rings character.

Sookie laughed. "Maybe you can get Jillian to tell you the secret since you haven't had luck getting it from Luke."

Lorelai drank some more. It really _was _damn close. "Nah, I can't do that," she said airily. "Then my visits to the diner would become sporadic, and Luke would start going through withdrawal pains, convulsing on the floor, drooling and trying to turn his tongue into a snack and everything." She shook her head tiredly like she was spreading herself thin. "I just don't want that on my _conscience_, ya know?"

"You're really a stand up gal, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Oh, I'm all about doing for others."

Sookie chuckled.

The kitchen door opened and in walked Jillian.

"Jillie!" Sookie exclaimed, happy to see her back. "How was everything at the house?"

"It was fine," she said breathlessly. She waved to Lorelai. "Had to run home," she explained to her. "My roommate apparently thought that _'sure, you can borrow my curling iron' _meant _'leave it plugged in by my curtains and try to burn my house down'_. "

Lorelai gasped in shock.

Jillian smiled and waved her hand. "Everything's okay. She, thankfully, came back in time to keep any major damage from being done."

Lorelai relaxed. "Wow, that could have turned out bad."

"I'll say," she followed.

Again, Lorelai drank from the mug. "Hey, fyi, you make a fine cup of coffee."

"Thanks." She went and claimed her smock. "It's a family secret."

Sookie laughed as her eyes went to Lorelai. She was just in time to hear the growl. "Ah! All these damn secrets!"

Jillie smiled, looking between them. "The diner here in town has the only kind that tops it." She fastened the white coat together before looking up. "But speaking of secrets, you know the thing I was telling you guys about yesterday?"

"You mean Jakie poo?" Sookie teased.

"Yeah," she answered amusedly. "Anyway, I don't think I'm going to tell him--ya know, about how I feel. I was with him last night, and we were just laying on my bed. I built up all this nerve, and as soon as it was about to come out, I felt like I was going to puke."

"Oh, man," Sookie grumbled sympathetically.

Lorelai sat down her mug. "So that's the reason you're not going to tell him? Because you felt like you were going to _throw up_?" she asked confusedly.

Jillian placed her hands on her hips as she took a deep thoughtful breath. "Yeah, pretty much," she replied quickly. She went over to the sink to wash up. "I'm a chicken, I know."

"Well, the first step is to recognize it," Sookie commented. She topped off some tarts with whipped cream. "Look on the bright side. At least you're not a turkey," she said with a light chuckle. "Now, that would be something to be emb--" Her head snapped up and she dropped what she was doing. "Tetrazzini!" she exclaimed suddenly. "_Turkey _tetrazzini!" She clasped her hands in glee. "Mannie, Mannie! Where's Mannie?" she asked as she swirled around looking for him. She looked over him four times before she spotted him. "Tetrazzini, Mannie! How. Do. You. Feel. About..._tetrazzini_?!" she asked, delighting in the sound.

He shrugged. "I feel great about it," he replied with a heavy accent, "but what about the pork roast we were going to serve?"

"To hell with the roasted pork!" she proclaimed with excitement. "It's all about tetrazzini! Come on, let's say it together everybody. On three." Everyone looked around in amusement. Sookie started the countdown. "One...two...three..."

"_Te-tra-zzinniiiiiiiiiiiiii_!" Sookie squealed, rising above all the non-enthusiastic voices. She grinned happily. "Let's get to it!"

"Uh...Sookie," began Mannie, "...we're still making...breakfast."

Sookie paused and remembered the early morning hour. "Okay, well, let's finish this...uh prepare lunch..._then _get to it!" she said, losing a bit of her glee.

"Sounds good."

"Can't wait!" came a couple of spirit lifting comments.

Sookie smiled widely as she went back to her task. "Tetrazzini," she mumbled happily as she picked up her bag of whipped cream.

Lorelai and Jillian both looked at one another in amusement.

"Gotta love her, right?" asked Jillian.

"She's the best kinda unique," replied Lorelai. She turned her eyes on Sookie. "Hey, Sook, mind if I steal Jillian away for a sec?"

"No, Hon. Go right ahead," she said distractedly. Lorelai could tell by her focus that she was creating a grand slam recipe in her head.

"Thanks," she said. "Come on, Sweetie," she said to Jillian as she started toward the door.

"Cool. I never get stolen," Jillian replied as she followed behind Lorelai with a grin.

"Consider this your lucky day then," Lorelai said. She led the way to her office and closed the door behind Jillian. "Take a seat."

"Okay." She did. "Should I be nervous?"

Lorelai folded her arms and stood to the side of her desk. "No," she remarked. "You should be receptive."

"To what?"

"To what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay. And what's that?"

Lorelai smiled. "Tell him. Tell him as _soon _as possible."

"What?"

"If you throw up, then so be it. Just try not to do it _on _him because that'd be a little gross," she said with a chuckle. "But definitely do it. _Now_. Or tonight. As soon as you get a moment, just go for it."

Jillian regarded her with an emerging smile. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you suddenly seem a lot more enthusiastic about this."

"Hm. Do I? Weird," she said flippantly without pause. "_Go. For. It_," she stressed leaning in.

Jillian took a second to laugh. "It's really a huge line to cross, and...I mean, it may be easier if it just happened naturally. No plan, no talking. It seems like that's a major possibility anyway."

"Honey, that's great and all. It _really _is," she emphasized. "But who knows when that's going to happen? You have to do it. _Yesterday_. Because the longer you guys wait, the more--" She broke off and sighed. "Trust me, I'm trying to spare you here. Ten years is a long time! Things get...intense."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with laughter. "You're trying to spare me? From intensity?"

"No, I'm trying to save you from the _consequences _of intensity."

"Consequences?" she asked more confused than ever.

Lorelai sighed exhaustedly. "Yesterday you wanted my advice because you thought I had the answers. Today when I'm trying my best to impart wisdom, you're not hearing me." She went over and locked her door. She went back to where she'd been standing. "Now, don't freak out. You're cute and all, but _totally _not my type. No offense."

"None taken," she replied honestly as she looked at her in question. Lorelai turned her back to her. Her hands went to her shirt buttons and she started to undo them. "What are you doing?" Jillian asked as she watched her movements from behind.

"I..." She began as she undid the last couple buttons, "...am showing you your future," she finished as she pulled her shirt over her shoulders and down to her waist.

Jillian's eyes went narrow. "What happened to your back?" she asked.

Lorelai carefully pulled her shirt back over her sore back and buttoned a few buttons before she turned to face her. Her brows lifted. She was the Oracle. "_Tell him soon. Sooner than soon_," she stressed again.

Jillian sat thinking for a moment as she looked hard at Lorelai. Suddenly, it dawned on her. The expression that came across her face made Lorelai break out into a smile. "Is that rug burn?" she whispered like they were in a room full of people. Lorelai's smitten grin gave her away. "Wow," Jillian whispered again in shock. She appeared mesmerized. "And Luke...is the guy...right?"

"That would be affirmative," she admitted quietly as she finished fixing her clothes.

"Wow," she said again, her lips spreading wide. "Something I said yesterday must have really gotten you to thinking, huh?" she asked, still quiet, as if the room was wired. She smiled brightly, excited for Lorelai like she'd had invested interest in this pairing.

"Just one thing led to another...and..." She shrugged. "There ya go."

"Are you happy that it..." Jillian asked hesistantly, her eyes wide and bright.

"I'm very happy it happened," Lorelai confided. "But seriously, don't waste unnecessary time, Jillian. Just tell him," she said easily.

"Throw up and all, huh?"

"It'll just spice up the moment," Lorelai said jokingly. "Just think about it. Think _hard _about it," she said with a wink. Jillian nodded. Lorelai walked back to the door. "Come on, let's get you back to Sookie." She stood. Lorelai paused when she turned to face her. "And can you please not say anything to anybody about the..." She gestured to her back. She didn't care at all about people finding about Luke and her. But the details of their sex life she wanted to keep private.

Jillian nodded immediately. "Of course! That goes without saying! Don't even worry about it."

"Great. Thanks."

"No problem. Does Sookie know?"

She shook her head. "I haven't gotten around to telling her."

Jillian smiled wide. "I've only been here a month, and I'm getting in with the head honchos. This is amazing."

Lorelai opened the door and let her exit first. "Well, don't get too excited. We're the easy ones. You can feel like you've accomplished something when you get in good with Michel."

"Oh boy." There was a slim chance of that happening. He was tough. "How do I do that?"

"You'd probably have to turn into a chow puppy. He seems to adore those things. Other than that, I have no suggestions. You can always do like I do and just take pleasure in getting him riled."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is. I have a game of shadow scheduled with him at noon."

"Can I watch?"

"Sure! I'm selling tickets, but I'll comp you since it's your first show."

She laughed. "Thanks." They neared the kitchen, and she turned and looked at Lorelai over her shoulder. "You're going to tell Sookie...about...this new thing in your life, right? Since you told me? I don't want to step in the middle of you guys' tight bond," she said seriously.

Lorelai smiled. She was going to like this girl after all. "Yeah, I'm gonna tell her," she said.

They pushed the door open and walked in the kitchen. Sookie was yelling out ideas of what she could do with the night's new recipe, her voice overly excited and screechy.

Lorelai shook her head and leaned in close to Jillian. "After the Tetrazinni craze passes," she whispered.

They both laughed.

**-The End-**

Finito!

I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. This completes the 3 that I promised a week back. The next will be my contribution to the ficathon. _Yippee ay o ki ai!!_

Review pls!! And let me know your thoughts on _Rug Burn_! :) Peace.


End file.
